Calor, Maka y yo
by sonicfan2312
Summary: primer lemon, pasen y lean, sean buenos conmigo


¡Hola simples mortales! ¡Les escribe su gran diosa sonicfan2312!  
Black Star: ¡no te robes mi protagonismo!  
Yo: ¡cállate que si no lo estuvieras gritando a cada rato, no me lo hubieras contagiado y no lo estaría diciendo! En fin, aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot de Soul Eater espero lo disfruten además es mi primer lemon, solo relájense, tomen algún postre o algo dulce y prepárense para escupirlos XD bueno no tanto hare lo mejor posible. Dejen alguna sugerencia en sus cometarios y nos leemos en mi próximo fanfic.

Calor, Maka y yo.

Soul pov.

-¡Hace demasiado calor, carajo!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, no soportaba tanto calor y menos por que estábamos en la escuela.

-¿A que temperatura estamos?- pregunto Maka.

-De acuerdo con mi laptop, estamos a… 38 grados…- contesto Liz.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritamos todos al unísono, no había hecho tanto calor en años.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Tengo una mansión el la playa de Death City, solo hay que hacer una llamada y mañana a las 8 a.m. nos saltamos las clases para ir.- dijo Kid, su plan no sonaba tan malo solo que la única que opuso resistencia fue mi técnico.

-No me saltare las clases solo por sus caprichos…- comento Maka.

- ¡Vamos Maka será divertido! Solo piénsalo: el sol, la playa, la arena… ¡los chicos sin camisa!- intento convencerla Liz.

-No lo se….- contesto Maka.

-Vamos. Será divertido, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de mostrar tu pecho tipo tabla en público?- pregunte sin ningún miramiento, aunque no lo parezca estoy enamoradísimo de la chica pecho plano, come libros, ratón de biblioteca Maka Albarn.

Perdónenme mis escasos y poco utilizados modales, supongo que algunos me conocen por ser de los chicos mas cool y pervertidos de todos los animes pero para los que no me conocen (no saben lo que es la vida) me llamo Soul Eater Evans, soy el chico mas cool, codiciado y pervertido de todo Shibusen, así que por favor las chicas (y por que no chicos) que quieran conocerme hagan una fila enfrente de la salida y esperen hasta que halla terminado el fanfic.

-¿Qué cosas dices pervertido? Y para tu información, puedo ser igual o mas sexy que la mismísima Blair.- dijo alejándose de la mesa donde estábamos, y en eso tenia razón… digo no es que la haya espiado mientras se bañaba o me pasaba las noches soñando "cosas" con ella, solo que ella tenia algo que me atraía mucho.

-A ¿si? Entonces, ¿por que no quieres ir?- pregunte con todo el descaro del mundo.

-Solamente, no me gusta mucho ir a la playa, prefiero quedarme en casa con un simple ventilador en mi habitación y un libro.- contesto de nuevo sin detenerse y abandono la escuela.

-¿Y tu? ¿Que dices Soul?- me pregunto Kid.

-Lo siento chicos, pero órdenes directas de la jefa.- dije sin mucho interés y me dirigí directamente a casa.

Encontré a Maka en su habitación. Se había quitado su usual uniforme y se había puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos shorts demasiado cortos que me dejaban ver sus largas y lindas piernas.

-Maka…- dije con vos temblorosa y un tono carmesí en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres Soul?- pregunto Maka.

-¿Enserio dices que no iras?- dije a modo de respuesta, si así se veía de espaldas Maka Albarn, de solo imaginármela frente a frente me daría una hemorragia nasal.

-Si, no quiero faltar a clases por el simple hecho de que hace calor y a ustedes les dio la gana de largarse a la playa.- contesto fríamente. Demonios, como deseaba quitarle esa estorbosa ropa y hacerla mía sin importar las consecuencias.

-Bien ¿que te parece si te invito un helado en el parque y el fin de semana te llevo al parque acuático?- pregunte sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-me parece bien, pero ¿a que viene todo esto Soul?-volteo completamente su cuerpo y me di cuenta de que no exageraba cuando decía que podía ser mas sexy que Blair.

-Pues… yo… solo… Mmmm…- estaba en shock, ahora si ya no podía contenerme mas y me puse a gatas sobre ella.

-Soul… ¿pero… que haces? ¡Suéltame!- me grito mi técnico pero son previo aviso la bese, ahora no me importaba si no me amaba como yo a ella, solo quería que supiera lo mal que me pone tenerla tan cerca y poder tocarla como se me venga en gana.

Cuando por fin deje de besarla por la falta del puto oxigeno me levante como si nada de la cama y me dirigí directamente a la puerta. Algo me detuvo: unos brazos cálidos me abrazaron y me detuve en seco.

-No te vallas, por favor, no me dejes sola, no ahora que se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti…- dijo Maka… ESPEREN… ¿MAKA DIJO ESO?

-¿Tu… me que?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Si, Soul te amo con toda el alma, quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que estemos justos para siempre.- dijo poniéndose frente a mi.

-Maka… yo…- fui silenciado por un beso por parte de mi técnico.

-Shhhh… hablas demasiado, solo déjate llevar.- me dijo empujándome a la cama y poso sus caderas sobre mi… ejem… parte noble, mi parte racional me decía que debía de salir de allí o terminaría violado… ¿desde cuando YO tenia parte racional?

-Maka… no me tortures así… te esperare… todo el tiempo que tu quieras… pero, no tienes que hacer esto, ni siquiera somos novios…- dije en un ultimo intento de que Maka reaccionara, digo no es que no quiera, "eso", es solo que no quiero lastimarla ni mucho menos asustarla.

-Soul, no necesito que me esperes, lo que necesito es darte mi primera vez por que te amo.- dijo besándome de nuevo y me empezó a quitar la camisa, ahora si… no más Soul con sentido común, este se había ido al diablo en el momento que ella empezó a lamer mi pecho con pasión.

Le quite la blusa con tanta rapidez que casi se la arranco, y la avente a algún lugar de la habitación, después cambie de lugar quedando yo encima de ella, empecé a lamer su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas violáceas con cada beso que le daba, (como deseaba que no le duraran mucho, si no después se enterarían y su padre seria capaz de golpearme tan fuerte que ya no podría tener descendencia…).

Mientras yo le quitaba el sujetador, ella desabrochaba mi pantalón. Empezó a meter su suave mano debajo de mis boxers.

-¿Quién diría que la chica mas estudiosa del colegio, seria hasta mas pervertida que yo?- dije con sensualidad. Con una mano acariciaba sus muslos, y con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos, la besaba apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua, saboreándola.

Ella tomo mis boxers y me los quito casi de la misma manera que yo había hecho con su blusa y los tiro en la misma dirección, en sus ojos podía ver la lujuria y la pasión que sabia que sentía con cada fibra de su ser.

Cambiamos de posición: ella encima de mí. Poso sus rodillas a mis costados y me acorralo contra la cama, comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante, atrás y viceversa aun con bragas, supongo que debería de sentir mi excitación por que estaba diciendo mi nombre repetidas veces con mucha lujuria.

-Soul, quiero que me hagas sentir tuya, que me ames, que beses cada parte de mi ser.- dijo Maka mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo hare, I´m gonna make you mine, tonight, tomorrow and always because we we´re born to be together.- dije besándola con tanta pasión que casi me derramo antes de llegar a siquiera quitarle la ultima prenda que tenia puesta.

Cuando por fin pude quitarle las bragas cambie de posición y me introduje en ella son previo aviso, ella se retorció debajo de mi, debía ser el dolor. Me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, continua, estaré bien, ya pasara.- respondió con una sonrisa. Solo me limite a asentir ligeramente y comencé a penetrarla con mucha delicadeza.

Maka cada vez se ponía mas estrecha y eso me excitaba de sobremanera, sentirla así era como tocar el cielo… pero no aun no, tenia que esperar a que ella llegara al mismo tiempo que yo, no quería dejarla insatisfecha.

Cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas sabia que podía hacerlo mas rápido. Mis embestidas se volvieron salvajes, profundas y pasionales.

-¡Soul! ¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS! ¡Ahhh!- decía Maka, estábamos llegando al orgasmo. Al final para hacer una historia larga corta, me tumbe al lado de ella la abrace y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, el la escuela… (¡Hay como la odio!) Ni Maka ni yo nos dirigíamos la mirada, ya que nos ruborizábamos de solo recordar lo ocurrido anoche.

Y así fue como mi técnico, amiga, novia, mujer se convirtió en la única de mi vida a excepción, claro de nuestra hija Sam.

General POV

-Soul, ¿ya estas bañando a Sam?- Se escucho la voz de Maka llamando a su esposo.

-Estoy en eso cariño,- contesto el albino saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Espero les haya gustado me dio flojera terminarlo bien además de que ya tenía sueño, termine esto a las 11:06 p.m.  
Maka: Muchas gracias por leer.  
Soul: Dejen sus reviews en la parte de abajo… NO SEAN MALPENSADOS XD  
Black Star y yo: No olviden que si no dejan reviews se la verán con nuestras armas!

Nos despedimos,¡ SAYONARA!


End file.
